1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle rim. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle rim for tensioned spokes.
2. Background Information
Bicycle wheels are continually undergoing design modifications to make them easier to manufacture and assemble, as well as stronger, lighter and more aerodynamic. Various types of bicycle wheels are being sold on the market at present. Many bicycle wheels include a hub, a plurality of spokes and an annular rim. The hub is rotatably mounted to a part of the bicycle frame. The inner end of each spoke is connected to the hub and the spokes extend outward from the hub. The annular rim is connected to the outer ends of the spokes and includes an outer circumferential part that supports a pneumatic tire.
In general, the spokes of a bicycle wheel are thin wire spokes. A flange that connects the spokes to the hub is normally formed at both ends of the hub. Specifically, for example, holes are formed in the hub flanges for receiving the inner ends of the spokes. The interior end of each spoke is supported in a hole formed in one hub flange. In general, the outer end of each spoke is threaded such that the outer end can engage with a spoke nipple that secures the outer end of the wire spoke to the rim hole. In order to make the bicycle wheel as lightweight as possible, the rim is usually made of aluminum alloy, and is sought to be made as thin as possible. However, making the rim thin results in a reduction in strength, particularly in the relatively high-stress areas around each spoke hole. Thus, aluminum rims are often reinforced with either single eyelets or double eyelets to distribute the stress of the spoke. A single eyelet reinforces the spoke hole much like a hollow rivet. A double eyelet is a cup that is riveted into both walls of a double-walled rim.